


Fantober Day 10: First Kiss

by musicofthedaylight



Series: Fantober 2020 [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and Pacifica are both dorks, F/M, Fluff I guess, SO, This is just a hot mess tbh, i don't know what to tag, sorry y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicofthedaylight/pseuds/musicofthedaylight
Summary: In which Pacifica gives Dipper a birthday gift that is revealed in the title of this one-shot.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: Fantober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950808
Kudos: 30





	Fantober Day 10: First Kiss

If you asked Pacifica Northwest, she would tell you that she had liked Dipper Pines since she was sixteen. If you asked her when she was sixteen any time before the summer, she would firmly deny that she ever had or ever would. But afterwards... 

._.

._.

._.

August 31st, 2016

"So Pacifica, how's your plan comin—ooph!" Pacifica slapped a hand over Mabel's mouth and glanced around the Shack's back porch frantically to make sure nobody had heard. Slowly, she took her hand away from Mabel's face and wiped it on her jeans.

"It's coming along fine, but can we please go somewhere else to talk about this? I don't want him overhearing." The slightly taller brunette laughed and dragged Pacifica up the ladder and onto the roof. Pacifica smiled gratefully.

"Well?" Mabel prompted, leaning in excitedly. "What's the plan?"

"If I tell you the plan, it ruins the surprise part. I want you to actually be able to pretend you didn't know, alright?"

Mabel nodded seriously. "Right, right. So—"

"Mabel! We're going to do singing now!" The girls heard Stan calling and quickly clambered down the ladder. "No seriously, if you aren't here in thirty seconds I'll be singing right into this megaphone, and nobody wants to hear that."

Mabel giggled and went onto the porch. "Don't worry Grunkle Stan, I'm here."

Pacifica discreetly slipped into the small crowd of the Pines' friends. She sang the Birthday Song only halfheartedly, her stomach rolling. After what seemed like an eternity, the twins finished opening presents and thanking people while Stan provided commentary. 

"Alright, if anyone else has anything for the gremlins, hand it over before I kick you all out without getting cake," the self-proclaimed Hot Twin announced into his megaphone. His own twin smacked him in the arm, saying something about decorum, but Pacifica hardly heard either of them. She ran up onto the porch and tapped Dipper on the shoulder. He turned, confused. "Oh...hey."

Ignoring Mabel quietly squealing, Pacifica took a breath. "I actually have another gift for you, just... Tell me if you don't like it, alright?"

"Yeah, wh—"

Dipper was cut off as Pacifica grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, squeezed her eyes shut, and crashed her lips onto his. She felt him go stiff for a moment and was about to pull away to apologize when he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her back. She felt her face grow hot as everyone around them apparently regained their senses, Stan and Mabel being the loudest. After what seemed like both a split second and an eternity, the two of them broke apart. Dipper coughed as Stan slapped him on the back in congratulations, and Pacifica turned around just as Mabel tackled both her and Dipper from behind. The teens laughed as they all fell to the ground.

"So, you didn't mind my present?" Pacifica asked, mostly teasing, as she and Dipper stood up, Mabel having been distracted by promises of cake. The brunet grinned, still a bit dazed.

"It took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written or experienced an actual kiss before, and so I died about twelve times while I was writing this.


End file.
